Bittersweet Memories
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: Just a short story about the last time Mitchell saw his mother.


**Hey there guys.**

**This is my first Being Human fic. It's not proofread or anything. I just wanted to right it and get it out there since it was swimming in my head. Lemme know what you think! Reviews are lovely. :)**

The hardest thing about being a vampire was leaving behind the life he once knew back in Dublin. Leaving behind the friends and family that he cared so much about. After he was changed, he just had someone write his parents a letter that he was killed on the battlefield and his body was never found. It was a tough thing to relay, especially since it obviously wasn't the truth, but he had to put their mind at ease somehow. His mother worried more than anyone he knew so letting her know that he was dead seemed like the best thing.

For quite sometime, Mitchell had actually forgotten about his old life and lived quite well with his sire, Herrick. The two wreaked havoc all through out the world, not having any cares or qualms about anyone or anything. All the people they killed for their own greed was nothing to them. The poor soul was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was obvious unfortunate for them, but for Mitchell and Herrick, it was just another good time.

Walking around the streets of Dublin, the vampire smoked his contently, eavesdropping on the conversations he heard as they passed by him. None of which were very interesting...except for one that had managed to pique his interest. It was one that nurses at the local hospital were having about an old woman that had been in the hospital for quite some time. They mentioned how lonely she was and sad she often looked. Normally, that wouldn't have been of any concern to him, but for some reason, he had a weird feeling about that statement. Like, somehow, he would know that old woman.

Without another thought in his mind, the Irishman headed towards the hospital and slowly moved towards the young woman at the front desk. Almost instantly, she smiled and tilted her head, "_'Ello."_ She said.

"Hey. Just wondering if there was someone with the last name of Mitchell here." He said, knowing it was a long shot...but he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't see.

_"Mitchell...Mitchell...Mitchell..."_ She mumbled, flipping through the book of all their patients. _"Ah yes! Right here. There's a few. There's Joseph Mitchell, Carlton Mitchell, Elizabeth Mitchell-"_

"Elizabeth." He said quietly, his chocolate hues widening a bit. "She is here."

_"Would you like to see her? Are you family?"_ The woman asked, reaching to grab a vistors pass.

"Y-Yes...I'm her grandson." Mitchell said, earning a slight nod from the woman as she filled it the slip, passing it to the vampire.

_"I wrote the room number on there. Third floor. Have a nice visit._" She said, leaving him to venture through the hospital. With a small breath, he began his journey to visit a woman that was told her son had died in war. Was this a stupid idea? Was it too risky? Should he just turn back around while he had the chance? The entire walk there, he had thought about backing out quite a few times. But the thought of seeing his mothers face once again just sounded so...comforting that he couldn't bring himself to do it. If she was in the hospital, it was obvious she was sick and the least he could do was let her know that he, in fact, okay.

The walk down the hallway of the third floor was the most agonizing part. With each step her took, he couldn't sworn he heard his heart pound in his ears. It obviously wasn't but he was just so nervous...the anxiety was starting to get to him. Before he was able to chicken out and run for the hills, he found himself in front of the room desired room, staring blankly at the numbers. Mitch's eyes scanned them over at least ten times, assuring himself that it was where he needed to be. _You can do it. Just open the door. _He thought to himself as he slowly reached out and placed his hand on the knob, turning it.

When he opened the door and took a step inside, his eyes settled on the old woman, lying in bed, sleeping. There was no doubt it was his mother. _She looks so frail..._ He thought, stepping closer and closer to her. Without really realizing it, he was soon in front of her bed and sitting down beside her, placing his hand on top of hers. A light sigh escaped hers lips before she spoke quietly,_ "I have a visitor...?"_ She asked, obviously confused.

In a flash, the Irishman stood up from the bed and backed up, unsure what to say...or do. Slowly, the woman opened her eyes and looked around the room, finally settling on the figure standing off to the side of the room. _"Oh..."_ She sounded quietly, quite confused. _"Wh...Who are you? Why are you here? You look just like-"_ She cut herself off and frowned deeply, thinking of her son.

"Just like who?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

She was silent for a moment before looking over to him, a tear slipping down her cheek, _"Just like my son."_ Elizabeth spoke quietly, shaking her head slightly.

"What if I told you I...I am your son...?" Mitchell asked.

_"I would tell you that is a mean, dirty trick to play on a dying old woman._" She responded.

"And what if told you it wasn't a trick?"

_"I don't think I would believe you."_

He nodded his head slightly and backed up to the wall behind him, leaning up against it with his arms crossed, "Remember the day I left for the war? You had given me a canteen filled with coffee. Told me to make it last. I think I drank it all on the drive to the base camp. Had to wee so bad. My commanding officer was not very pleased with the dance I was doing." Mitchell paused, looking down at the ground for a moment before making his way back to her side, "And you said that when I got home, Pop would be done with the house he was building for me and my bonny lass. And that there would be a dog waiting for me. A lab."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his statements, looking the male up and down as he moved closer. Once he sat down beside her once again, she reached her hand out and placed hers on top of his, _"It **is** you, John..."_ She whispered, shaking her head. _"But...but how? You don't look a day older from when you left..."_ Pause, _"Am I dreaming?"_

"No. This is real." Mitchell said and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her small frame, sadness washing over him, realizing that this was now his mother.

_"You're so cold, Johnny..._" She told him as he pulled away, _"Are you sick?"_

"No. I'm fine. It's just chilly out. Haven't warmed up yet." Mitchell told her, "What...happened to Pop?"

_"He had a heart attack at work few years after you left."_ She answered, still looking her son over, still in disbelief that he was alive. _"I must be dreaming...you can't be here. You're still so young..."_

Mitchell couldn't help but frown slightly when she went back to that subject, which honestly wasn't surprising. He supposed he would be rather concerned if someone he thought died showed up again the same age they were when they left. He just didn't want to tell her the truth. He felt that it was the only way though since it had been at least...forty years. Mitch felt that she knew the truth as well.

"It's because I'm not...really how I was before. I'm not...not human anymore."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow as she stared at her son, obviously confused, _"What does that mean, John? How can you not be human?"_

"When I was in the war...there were these men. They were-" He paused and frowned, shaking his head, honestly not believing that he was saying this, "-they were vampires. And the one gave me an ultimatum. Become one or they'd kill my whole unit."

Instantly, his mother began to laugh and folded her arms, _"I really must be dreaming. My son would never say that in reality."_

"Why would I make it up, Mum? Why would I lie about that?"

_"I don't know. To...to break my heart. To make me believe I wasn't alone anymore."_ She said, her lip quivering as she spoke. The Irishman frowned once again, knowing there was only one sure fire way to prove what he said was the truth. With a sigh he looked away for a moment, dropping his fangs and changing his eyes to the color of coal before looking back at her. She gasped immediately and tried to scoot away from him but she was just so weak that she couldn't even muster the strength to do so.

Quickly, he retracted his fangs and blinked his eyes back to their normal color, grabbing her hand afterwards, "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, you know I won't. I just wanted to see you again. I heard you were sick and I didn't want to lose the chance to see you one more time."

After a few moments, Elizabeth nodded her head and placed her other hand on top of his,_ "It is you."_ She said, smiling softly, officially convinced that it was her son. Only John would have that type of compassion for others. _"Thank you for seeing me. I really...appreciate it."_ Elizabeth said quietly, leaning back into her pillows.

"You okay?" He asked.

_"Yes. Just tired, John."_

"Do you want me to go?"

_"No. Stay. Please."_ She said, nodding.

Mitchell sighed lightly and pulled the chair closer to her bed, keeping his hand in hers, "I'll be here then."

For a while, he just watched her sleep, making sure everything was okay, ready to call for help at any time. Slowly, he drifted off into a sleep of his own, his hand still within hers the entire time. He wasn't sure how long he was out for...just that when he woke up, there was a bright light shining past his eyelids. That was enough to wake anyone up. He groaned and stretched out in his chair before opening his eyes, peering around the room. The first thing he noticed was a door with light shining out from all the cracks. His eyes widened a bit, unsure just what it was...

"Mum?" He asked, turning towards her, instantly noticing how cold she was.

_"John."_ She said, but the voice was from behind him... Turning around, there he saw his mother standing by the door, smiling softly at him, _"Thank you. Thank you for coming to see me."_ The vampires eyes viewed the setting once more, realizing that the door was death. It was her exit. _"Will I see you again? Over there?"_

"I don't know." He said, his voice quiet to avoid cracking. "You'll see Pop though. I know that."

_"Oh, good."_ She said, smiling once again and turning towards the door, watching it swing open. _"I love you._" Elizabeth said, looking back to her son before stepping through the threshold. Before Mitchell couldn't even respond, the door closed, leaving him alone in the dark room. Lifting his hand, he wiped the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks and turned back towards his mother.

Standing up from his seat, he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up straight and walking towards the door, "Love you too." He said quietly and exited the room. It was certainly a bittersweet moment that he was having at the moment. He got to see his mother one last time before she died and he was able to be there with her...but it was then when he realized that he wouldn't be able to see either of his parents ever again. Vampires don't cross over. They just blow away like they never existed. And that was the hardest part.

Mitchell soon left the hospital and walked back down the street to the hotel that he and Herrick were currently staying at. The life he lived didn't stop. Herrick wouldn't have a care in the world that his mother just died. He would just say suck it up and party. So that was what Mitchell planned to do. For all Herrick knew, this was just another day in the life for his childe. Nothing new, nor monumental happened.

**End.**


End file.
